


R「之前想做1但是包办婚姻后成了0」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 双海王的先婚后爱文学 非双洁赞被下药（别人下的）//Dirty Talk//公共场合//射在嘴里//中途接电话//etc
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	R「之前想做1但是包办婚姻后成了0」

R「之前想做1但是包办婚姻后成了0」

双海王的先婚后爱文学 非双洁 

赞被下药（别人下的）//Dirty Talk//公共场合//射在嘴里//中途接电话//etc

——

肖战在圈子里有点出名，而他法律上的老公王一博跟他不相上下。他有名是因为人前金丝眼镜，衣冠楚楚，西装革履，却到处沾花惹草，惹了一个又一个，偏偏就是不真操。王一博有名是因为人前野，床上也很野。屌大时间长，圈子里的小0被操过的都说好。

肖战想，如果他们知道他跟王一博上个月领证了，估计他们俩现在会更有名罢。

“喝什么？” 酒保李常同他熟识，见他从C城消失了一个月回来魂不守舍的，身旁难得也没几个莺莺燕燕，难免好奇。问他喝什么，其实眼底的探究喝好奇藏都不藏。

“不喝了，老太太召见，晚上回老宅。” 肖战有些疲倦似地摆了摆手，百无聊赖地去看舞池中聚集的年轻人。扫了一眼，竟是连有没有熟识的人都瞧不清楚，叹了口气，还是随口要了杯兑汽水的。

肖战有一搭没一搭地跟李常调笑着，酒吧里大半的人都在或偷摸地，或明目张胆地盯着他看。那些个稍微懂点的都听过他花名在外，但许多人是第一次见他，不免要问身旁的同伴：

“你瞧他那张脸，那屁股，是0吧？”

“你想上他？那你自己问去吧，别说你认识我。”

那第一次来玩儿的人不解，同伴便翻了个白眼，说人那张脸妖孽不假，但肖战就没给谁压过！有些1一开始兴致勃勃，后来被肖战勾勾手指头忽悠着就换了型号，那才叫一失足成千古恨，C城本就稀少的1可不能再被肖战给“糟蹋”了。

那一开始发问的人便讪讪坐回去了。

不少跟肖战认识的挨个过去打招呼，有想问对方吃不吃回头草的，或者“之前你看不上我，你看我如今进的了你法眼不？”，无怪乎于此。一个不落，全都被肖战春风化雨地哄回去。

“乖，下次我去你们学校接你。” 美人低哄着，笑眯眯地拍了拍某个他连名字都记不清的老熟人的腰，那0便红着脸依依不舍地从他腿上下来，示意电话联系。肖战点头目送对方离去，而后转眼就在手机里找到那人把他微信拉黑了个彻底。

以后还是提高点品味吧，不然保不准哪次王一博瞅见了，指不定要笑他。

“我去趟卫生间，帮我盯着。” 李常给他比了个手势让他放心去，肖战道了声谢，穿过人群中或亲密相贴或恨不得原地开始办事儿的男男女女，终于到了卫生间。他刚吐了口浊气准备叼根烟，最里面的隔间却传来了男人尖叫的声音。

肖战：“……”

他略微有些尴尬地想要撤出去，结果下一秒那隔间的门居然从里面被推开了。

他跟他的新婚对象，王一博，就这么措不及防地碰上了。

王一博皱着眉头，欲言又止，面色复杂：……

肖战欲言又止，哈哈干笑了两声：“哈哈，好巧。”

王一博似乎想要解释什么，还没开口，视线先一步撞进对方白皙优美的颈脖。那儿干净的刺眼，被昏暗的灯光一照，怎么看怎么不正经，好像招徕着男人去糟蹋一番，吮弄出红痕才好。

肖战察觉到了对方的目光，连忙先一步开口，丢下一句“我先走了”，不等人回答就溜之大吉。铅笔裤里修长的腿迈开，三两步回到自己的座位上。没抽成烟，手痒得慌，于是端起玻璃器皿仰起脖子喝了个干净。

喝了酒胸口那股说不明的燥热才压下去一点。但冰凉的酒液过喉只是一瞬，他放下酒才在心里咯噔一声。他从来不喝离开过后桌子上剩下的酒。扫视了一眼周围，李常不在，他更觉得糟糕。

他当下抬步就走。一股很明显不是由酒精所导致的燥热感来势汹汹，他撇了一眼门口，果然有两个“老熟人”守着，摆明了不想让他走。肖战不知道自己是出于什么心理，想起来这酒吧里还有个王一博，立马转身又往刚才的厕所跑。

好在王一博没走，好像刚洗了手，跟他在洗手间门口碰见。

“…你怎么了？” 王一博没有想到他去而复返，见人歪歪扭扭站不住似的发觉不妙，揽过肖战的肩头往厕所里带。

“谁给你喝的？”

肖战的头几乎是歪倒在王一博的肩头，香奈儿的高级男香比那杯酒还会催情。他难耐地喘气，有种想要埋到人怀里深吸一口的冲动：“…脑子短路了。”

王一博便没再说话，保持着单手揽着肖战柔软纤细的腰的姿势，掏出手机给人打了个电话，一边交代着什么一边往厕所里头走。药效在体内横冲直撞，比肖战以往见识过的都更蛮横，每走一步他都痒的几乎要贴到王一博身上去。王一博带他闪进了一个隔间，不是刚才肖战撞见他走出来的那间。

“你刚是不是在隔壁跟人做了？”肖战眼神有些飘忽了，但还是调笑着，八卦地问道。一边说着，一边还要尽职尽力地从后臀的口袋中摸出一个套叼到嘴里准备撕开。

“没，我揍了他一顿。” 王一博揽着他，听着门外的动静，无暇顾及对方的小动作。

肖战吃尽豆腐的手游走了一圈都没得到回应，哼哼唧唧地开始变本加厉。一边往王一博身上蹭，一边拿手去捉男人裤子里硬挺的那一大团，说：“你要在这儿给我操吗？”

“…就你现在这样，你觉得自己操的动我么？” 王一博收回注意力，不客气地冷笑一声，嘲弄的明目张胆。随即不等肖战反驳，抬手把对方那副纯粹用来唬人的眼镜抽走，架到了自己的鼻梁上。

没有度数，镜片也擦的干干净净。

肖战被拿走了眼镜也不恼，搂着王一博的脖子就去舔他的喉结，轻轻咬着磨着，留下湿漉漉的水渍：“那怎么办，你操我吗？我不可能做下面…你他妈，摸哪儿呢！！”

“你怎么被灌了东西还不老实？” 王一博暴躁地把人反手压在厕所的门板上，三两下就揭了对方的皮带，随意弃置在了一旁，“你想不想做了？”

肖战撇撇嘴，药效仿佛顺着血液遍布了全身上下的每一个毛孔。箭在弦上，不得不发。

“做，” 肖战说完，自己费力地开始脱裤子。落在王一博眼里，便是美人反身背对着自己，臀尖的肉几乎要从半卸的裤子溢出来的景象。

好不容易将碍事的裤子脱了还嫌不够似的，肖战似乎是无意识地自己用双手扒开了那个紧密的穴口，如此顺理成章。可又好像是有意要挑衅，因为他回眸撇了王一博一眼，那一眼把人看得硬到发疼，几乎要比他自己扒开屁股的动作还要放浪。

“你技术行不行啊…你不行就——嗯唔——唔唔…” 

肖战嘴里措不及防被塞进了两根男人骨节分明的手指，揪着他的舌尖肆意玩弄，或摁或夹，玩儿的肖战嘴角多了一丝来不及吞咽的诞液。他“唔唔嗯嗯”可怜地哼着，待舔湿了以后王一博便眷恋地抽出，探入了对方幽深处的蜜穴。

“你会不会啊～弄疼我以后再想操就没门了啊…呃嗯嗯啊——！！” 那两根手指灵活地揉弄着肖战未曾承受过欢爱的内壁，将人嘴里不动听的揶揄都化成了入耳的呻吟。肖战气喘吁吁地被摁在门板上，脸上透着一股嫩红，轻声求王一博别搞了，越弄越痒了。

“骚的你。” 王一博哪里不知道他这是想挨肏了，扩张的差不多就换上了自己滚烫的性器，在肖战像哭又像叫的呻吟中一挺而入。

穴口湿漉漉被玩出了好多水，紧致温热但不干涩，爽的两人皆是头皮发麻，忍不住闷哼出声。

王一博板住对方的腰肢贴向自己，凑到肖战耳边轻声说：“你轻点儿叫，还有人在外面。”

说完不顾对方的反应，掐着人的屁股就开始大开大合地往里撞。起初几下措不及防顶的太深，肖战被撞的连人带门啪啪作响，还尖叫着喊王一博太大了让他轻点儿，动静实在太大。王一博无奈，开始九浅一深地拿龟头慢慢地磨对方的内壁，前后左右玩儿个了遍，不一会儿就把肖战无声地插射了一次。

“你这么快？” 王一博见对方突然僵着身子，手指很难耐似的反手握住自己的胳膊，阴阳怪气道。

“你被下个药试试…” 肖战射完之后浑身都酥麻了，香汗淋漓，故而回头瞪王一博的那一眼也没了威慑力。他浑然不觉，压着嗓子问，“他们走了没啊？”

王一博竖起耳朵确认了一下，半晌，道：“走了。” 

说完他便忍无可忍了似的，将人翻了个身，让肖战用手撑在水箱上撅起屁股给自己操。粗大的性器猛地破开嫩穴中层层叠叠的媚肉，直捣黄龙，整根没入，交合处飞溅出来的淫水作出“咕叽咕叽”的声音。肖战听闻没人了也不在压抑娇喘，嗯嗯啊啊地高亢地叫了起来。

“嗯～哈啊…啊！！操坏了…操坏了呜——啊王一博…王一博——嗯！！”

男人粗鲁地扯开美人原本还算体面的衬衫，揪住乳尖沉声问道：“叫我什么？” 

肖战闻言开始不住地颤栗，“嗯哦”一声软了腿，红了眼尾。他半张着嘴，似乎是再也承受不住身后过多的快感，崩溃地叫喊：“老公！老公慢点操我…啊哦！！老公——呃嗯啊！！！”

王一博爽的太阳穴突突直跳。大手拽过自己这个压根不熟悉的伴侣想要亲吻，结果还没来得及真的亲，手机铃声先一步在狭小的空间里突兀地响了起来。

他骂了句什么，拿出电话看了眼来电号码，没直接挂断，而是拍了拍肖战的臀侧，示意对方安分一会儿。

肖战皱了皱眉头，屁股里含着的肉棒填满了他的整个身心，药效没过，迫切地需要对方继续方才粗鲁的抽插。但见王一博表情认真，嘤咛一声，也只好乖乖撅着屁股不动了。

王一博对电话那头的人问“什么事？”，而后便是短暂的沉默。

“我尽快，晚上我跟他一起…嘶——！”

王一博手臂上的青筋暴起，被肖战夹的倒抽一口气，差点交代给他。他警告性地给人屁股上来了一巴掌，换回来一声不大不小的气音。

电话那头的人似乎是问了句什么，王一博答：“没事，没人。脚踢到了。”

说完，他居高临下地撇了一眼肖战，居然扶着人的细腰开始了缓慢的抽插。柱身被淫水打湿，每一次抽出来大半截的时候肖战都几乎以为它要滑走，但偏偏王一博扶着，抽出来只剩一个龟头在里面，又回不急不慢地插回去。

这可要了人的命。

“行了，回家说，在办事儿呢。” 王一博见肖战又开始回头瞪他，显然是等着不耐烦了，冷笑一声就挂了电话。

“骚不死你，打电话还敢惹我。” 说完，男人恶狠狠地开始打桩一般地抽插，把肖战剩下的话都撞成了破碎的求饶声和浪叫声。一会儿，他那两瓣滚圆的翘臀都被撞的充血，臀尖尽是粉红。腿间更是泥泞不堪。

“呃啊！！射给我…你快点射呃…哈啊，到了，到了…嗯啊！！” 肖战无意识地仰着头，经历了一轮又一轮的高潮后已经敏感的经不住玩儿了。他叫哑了喉咙，最后被王一博从身后搂着，哆哆嗦嗦射了一股较为稀薄的精液在马桶里。就在他以为结束了的时候，王一博抽出性器，把他整个人往自己身下一摁，对着肖战的脸就开始快速撸动。

“张嘴，给我射你嘴里。” 王一博单手套弄着自己粗壮的肉棒，另一手揪着肖战的后脑勺强迫他将脸对准了自己。肖战不知道是被操懵了还是什么，鬼使神差，居然真的虚拢着王一博的腿，张开嘴让人射在了自己嘴里。

“呃哈…嗯…” 美人的视线有些模糊，一个眼皮上被喷到了王一博滚烫的白浊。他没顾得上擦，嘴里盛满了对方的东西，等王一博射完了以后竟是“咕咚”一声咽了下去。

“操，你咽下去干什么？” 王一博射完了之后爽的意犹未尽，见对方被自己射了满脸后居然还把自己的精液吃了，当下又有要硬起来的架势。

“…你管我，我爱吃。”

“…行，爱吃回家继续给你吃。” 王一博拽着人的胳膊把人提起来，用自己的袖口擦了擦人眼皮上的精液，有些突兀地说，“你搬到我家吧，肖战。”

“搬到你家做什么？”

“做你啊。”

“…”

王一博见对方不想搭理自己，硬把肖战那张漂亮的脸蛋儿掰了过来，认真道：“你是不是忘了我俩结婚了啊？”

见对方眨巴着眼睛装傻，王一博气的想翻白眼。他二话不说拉着人接了个凶狠的吻。吻毕，两人皆是喘着粗气看着对方，几乎又要滚在一起一样。

肖战就这么盯着王一博，那双瑞凤眼在情事过后似乎总显得比平时要狭长。他看见王一博鼻子上那副属于他的金丝边眼镜片折射出了他自己，眯了眯眼睛，笑了：“行吧”

“今天先跟你回家。”

——

END.

**Author's Note:**

> weibo@十米九万李


End file.
